Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to the control of memory systems.
Description
It is known to provide data processing systems which generate virtual addresses that are translated into physical addresses, with those physical addresses then being used to address the memory system. Within such systems it is known to provide a translation lookaside buffer (TLB) which stores recently used translation specifying data for performing such virtual-to-physical address translations in the likelihood that further translations will require the same translation specifying data and this can be supplied from the translation lookaside buffer rather than requiring a page table walk within a set of page tables describing the virtual-to-physical address mapping for the entire memory address space.